Sweeney's Revenge
by Stetson and Fedora 1103
Summary: Former Auror turned Vigilante, Sweeney is out for revenge against the Death Eaters who wrong him in the past. Although most of them are now locked up after The Battle of Hogwarts, some of Voldemort's most loyal supporters still cause havoc where ever they go, and now they want another war. But can he kill those he hates? Who he once called brothers? Family?


Sweeney's Revenge

Chapter One: Leaky Cauldron Brawl

Sweeney walked through the empty London streets; most of the muggles by this time were already asleep, or leaving various pubs scattered around the city. Sweeney was looking for one such pub, but no muggle pub, the Leaky Cauldron.

Sweeney opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron, most of the pub was empty, but there were still some wizard folk around. A man wearing a purple cloak talking to a woman with an orange hat by the fireplace, a hooded man with black stubble in the corner smoking a pipe, and Tom the barkeeper wiping down the bar were the only inhabitants.

Sweeney reached the bar and sat in the nearest stool, his face lit by the candlelight. Sweeney was a man in his late forties with a pale face. His hair was styled into a mane, coloured black with a streak of white, his eyes were also black. He wore muggle clothes, a white and grey long coat dropping just below his knees, a multi coloured scarf wrapped around his neck, black trousers, black shoes, a white shirt and a black blazer that was buttoned up.

Tom the barkeeper turned around and saw Sweeney sitting at the bar and smiled. "Bless my soul, Sweeney at the Leaky Cauldron, I haven't seen you for years!" he said happily. Sweeney also smiled, "the usual fire whiskey Tom, if you don't mind."

Tom nodded, "Fire Whiskey" was the codeword for "I need information," never the less Tom poured the fire whiskey and handed it to Sweeney. Sweeney nodded in appreciation and swallowed the drink in one. Tom knelt on the bar and whispered, "Anything else?"

Sweeney knelt in closer to Tom, "Information" he whispered, "Have you heard anything recently about," Sweeney glanced around the pub quickly and turned back to Tom, "the Lestranges and Antonin Dolohov?" Tom seemed to shudder as he heard those names. Some of the most infamous Death Eaters to ever escape the Second Wizarding War: Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov fought and fled the Battle of Hogwarts seven years prior. Now rumours had circulated that Loyal Death Eaters that weren't locked in Azkaban wanted another war.

Tom's eyes glanced to the hooded man in the corner, before his eyes turned back to Sweeney. "No, I've heard nothing." And Tom turned away, grabbing a clean glass and cleaning it more.

Sweeney reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out his wand: Holly with a Dragon Heartstring core, thirteen inches long, and muttered under his breath "Legilimens"

Images flashed through Sweeney's mind, of Tom's mind. The hooded man in the corner grabbing Tom by the throat and threatening him with his wand pointed at his head. Suddenly Sweeney saw it; the hooded man was reaching into his robes and pulling out a wand, and aimed it at Tom.

"Avada Kedavra!" the hooded man yelled. The green killing curse shot out of the man's wand towards Tom. Sweeney flipped out of his seat and aimed his wand at Tom; "Protego!" the killing curse hit the shield charm and was instantly absorbed.

Tom ducked behind the bar as the hooded man cast another killing curse. "Avada Kedavra!" he repeated.  
"Protego!" Sweeney countered. The witch and wizard in the corner screamed and ran out the back door towards Diagon Alley. Sweeney kicked a table over and ducked behind it as another killing curse flew his way. "Give up! And I'll be kind to you!" Sweeney yelled, but another killing curse hit the table, and it exploded into shards of wood, Sweeney was blasted back into the bar.

Sweeney raised his wand at the hooded man and yelled "EXPELLIARMUS!" the hooded man's wand flew from his hand. Sweeney stood up at the wandless man and said "Stupefy" the red stunning spell shot from his wand and hit the hooded man in the face, his hood falling back, and the hooded man fell to the floor stunned.

"Tom?! Are you alright?" Sweeney yelled, looking over the bar. Tom was crouched behind the bar, his wand out and shaking with fear. Sweeney grabbed Tom by his waistcoat and pulled him over the bar. "Keep your wand on his, if he moves, stun him."

Tom nodded and moved closer to the hooded man. Sweeney walked to the man's fallen wand and picked it up. He looked closely at the black wand, and then sniffed it. A black wand, yew with Dragon Heartstring, ten and three quarters. "Of course" Sweeney muttered, and then he snapped the wand in two and put the two pieces in his inside coat pocket.

Sweeney walked over to Tom, whose wand was trained at the hooded man. "Is that who I think it is?" Tom said with his shaken voice. The hooded man groaned and his eyes slowly opened.

"Yes Tom, it is who you think it is." Sweeney looked at the hooded man, "hello Rabastan Lestrange" Sweeney then brought his foot down on Rabastan's face, knocking him unconscious and breaking his nose.  
"I think its closing time, wouldn't you agree Tom?" Sweeney asked. Tom nodded and flicked his wand, the curtains on all the windows pulled themselves shut, all the doors locked and most of the candles flickered out, while Sweeney placed Rabastan in a chair and conjured ropes to tie him up. Sweeney looked at Rabastan's face, "the years have not treated you well have they?" Sweeney laughed.


End file.
